Zella Oneshot
by creativityunleashed88
Summary: Zella [BellaxZach] a cheesy way to get together due to emptied hallways. [WARNING: VERY CHEESY]


****Loveanyway123 challenged me to write a Bella and the Bulldogs Bella x Zach... I haven't seen this show in awhile, and I only watched like the first season... so enjoy!****

 **Normal POV**

Bella Dawson was the best quarterback any team could ask for, and when Zach Barnes moved into her district's area, he couldn't ask for a better teammate.

However that's not how everybody else saw it. They all thought Zach had a thing for Bella, and all the cheerleaders thought Bella had a thing for Zach. What a better way to set them up than suddenly blocking all the hallways allowing the two shy teens to finally admit their feelings to each other one school day.

 **Zach POV**

I was walking in an empty hallway.

 _Weird,_ I thought. _Where is everybody..._ That's when I spotted some blonde hair hiding behind the lockers. _Wait is that.._.

"Hi Zach," said Bella in a sweet voice. I saw her arms full of boxes.

"Hey Bella," I said in a friendly tone. "Do you need any help with those,"

"Wha-No," she sets the boxes down and places her hands on her hips, "Do I look like a damsel in distress."

"Oh no," I said picking up the boxes, "It's just you kind of made this sort of face when you did it," I tried mimicking the face she mad earlier, "And thought, looks like she needs help."

Bella started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Did I really look like that?" Her giggle brought a smile to my face.

"Actually, when you do it, it looks way prettier."

Her cheeks went red. "Oh, you." She gave me a playful punch on the arm then snorted.

"Nice snort," I say while lowering the boxes. _Man these are heavy._

"W-What snort?" She says, a bit embarrassed.

"That cute one you just let out..."

"Wait," she gives me her questioning look, "You think my snort is... cute?"

"Your snort," I say looking into those chocolate whirlpools of hers.

"Yeah," she says a bit more shyly.

"Yeah, it's actually, " I give her a snort, "Adorkable. Like you."

"So you think I'm adorkable," she gives me in a challenging voice.

"Yes" I counter, "I find your dorky self very adorable."

"So, overall, I'm adorable?"

"Yes Bella Dawson, I think you are adorable," then I blush a little as I add on, "And smart, pretty, funny, and all at the same time, the boldest girl I've ever known. What you set your mind too, it's like wow. I don't think I'd have half the guts, nor strength you do Bella."

I took this moment to look at her. She was speechless.

"So, yeah." I continue, "Your adorkable, and your snort is cute. Sue me."

"Oh, um, I don't think after that speech I'd be able to sue you," she said placing a blonde strain of hair behind her ear and stepped a bit closer to me.

"Why is that?" I question her.

"Because I don't think I'd be able to able to stand the idea of suing the person I like," she's staring straight into my eye. "I like you Zach."

 _Whoa_ , I think. "Wait, you like me?" I say a bit more serious.

"Yes," she smiles taking my hand, "I like you." I give her a look. "What? Why is that so hard to believe."

"How can a beautiful down to earth girl like you like me?"

"Like this," suddenly her arms encircle my waist and and I feel pressure on my cheek.

"Like that?" I smile widely as she slowly pulls away.

"Like that," she states with her arms still holding my waist.

"Bella," I ask in a more serious tone. "I like you."

A tint of blush covers her face, "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Well, first I'm going to ask you, Bella," I got down on one knee, "Would you be willing to be my girlfriend?"

"Well, when you say it like that... Oh yes!" She practically jumps on me. "Wait." She pulls back, "What's the second thing?"

I stand up before saying, "Well, let's just ask Newt."

"Oh yeah Ne-Newt? Where?"

"Hiding behind the lockers over there." On cue the little guy comes out of hiding.

"Newt," Bella addresses him more sternly. "What are you doing?"

"It was all Pepper's idea," he says pointing behind the lockers.

"Way to throw me under the bus," she tells Newt.

"Pepper? You too?" Bella asks in disbelief.

"Well I-" she too points at her hiding spot, "Troy and Sophie did it too!"

"Now who's throwing who under the bus," Newt tells Pepper and the other two eavesdroppers come out.

"Wait, what are you guys doing?" I finally decide to butt in, "And where is everybody?"

"Well," Troy said, "I knew Zach had a thing for Bella."

"And I knew Bella had the hots for Zach," Sophie says crossing her arms.

"Sophie!" Bella says trying to cover her face in my shirt.

"What? Everybody knew it."

"Oh, yeah," Pepper agrees.

"So obvious," Newt adds.

"And then we thought, why not clear the hallways to where you two could finally have some alone time." Troy finishes sighing satisfied, "And look at the two lovebirds now."

"Thanks, I think," I say, "Wait, how'd you empty the hallways?"

Then I smelt something. It was so disgusting, I grabbed Bella's hand and started running from Sawyer who appeared from behind us, saying, "Is this the thanks I get for emptying the hallways?"

Nobody answered. Instead we ran away, leaving a smelly Sawyer to empty another hallway.

 **END**


End file.
